narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Madara's MS It looks like a more triangle like shape rather than a circular shape on episode 136. And i why can't a sharingan with 2 tomeos become a MS. Where's the proof that it can't skip the third tomeo. Instead of having these pictures of eyes wouldn't having it in a head be better :That's called bad animation. The best instance in which we see Madara's MS is the episode where we got the image currently used in his article was taken from. It makes no sense for a two tomee Sharigan to become a MS. Considering how MS is acquired, is highly likely that by the time someone gets a MS, the Sharingan would already have matured. Omnibender - Talk - 13:36, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Then change it to "to obtain the MS the user must feel the emotion of losing someone very dear to them but also must have 3 tomeos" :::Looks very odd to list it like that. I don't think it's necessary. Omnibender - Talk - 11:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree. I don't think that's necessary. --Ilnaruto me 12:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) One thing doesn't make sense, Sasuke saw his entire clan killed and experienced the pain of having his clan killed, but he didn't unlock his Mangekyou Sharingan until Itachi, the person he hated the most, was killed. Did the guy who created Naruto just not think of the Mangekyou Sharingan at that time or did Sasuke not experience enough pain to awaken his Mangekyou Sharingan until itachi died? Also, in the episode that first showed the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi said that including him, only two other uchiha clan members could use a mangekyou sharingan, but in the latest issue, it shows that Shisui had a Mangekyou Sharingan. :The Mangekyō Sharingan doesn't activate until you see the person that is most important to you die. In Sasuke's case, even at the time of the massacre, this person was Itachi. :As for your second question, Itachi actually said that, if Sasuke were to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan, there would be three people alive with the Mangekyō: Itachi, Sasuke, and Madara. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I thought it activates when the user kills the person most important to them,not just see them die.Plus,i dont think the event that awakens the sharigan can be the same one that awakens the mangekyo. (talk) 09:19, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :No one said that the same event that awakens the Sharingan also awakes the Mangekyō. Please read the article before asking such things, it's there to be read. Omnibender - Talk - 15:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Danzo Not sure if its already been brought up, but can Danzo be considered a user...yes he might have taken Shisui's eye while he had the Mangekyo, but he's shown no signs of being able to activate it. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 02:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Scratch that actually. ..AlienGamer (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 02:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) i have to agree with your point. since he have shisui's eye, which is MS, he does have MS, but the thing is is that the eye cannot use the jutsu because it needed to recharge. unfortunantly, we cannot be for certain about this. Obito Shouldnt Kakashi's sharingan be Obito's?And why isn't it listed as enternal?(i have a guess,just want to know the official reason) (talk) 09:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's Kakashi's and not eternal? In order to get the "eternal mangekyō sharingan" you need another pair of sharingans to integrate into your own. Please to go and read the articles that people took time and effort to write and bring to near perfection.--Cerez365™ 13:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Kakashi's sharigan was Obito's, but i dont see where your going with this. He is "credited" for the use of his sharigan, but he never used a Mangekyõ. And its not ethernal as Cerez said, cause for that you'll need a second pair of sharigan. And even tough we are not completely sure about the specifics, it has also been indicated that that other pair should be from a sibling. Corect me if im wrong, since i can see someone wrote "The tighter the blood ties are between the "donor" and the receiver, the better it is for compatibility, siblings for example" but i never remember reading this --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:45, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Izuna's Mangekyõ "Izuna's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan". I have never been able to see how that is a detailed version of the bacis sharigan. I think Kakashis look a lot more that the normal one then. Its just a minor thing and if people want it that way im okay with it, just wanted to hear what others had to say. --Cosmikaze (talk) 13:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I suppose the word "detailed" is used out of context there.--Cerez365™ 13:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyō Sharingan itachi said the only way to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan is to kill someone close to you.then how did itachi awaken his own when he did not kill shisui? -- :The way to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan is to have the person you're closest to die e.g. your best friend or parents etc. In order to facilitate this since they simply put weren't willing to wait until the person died, they would kill them themselves, the trauma from which awakens the Mangekyō Sharingan. You don't have to necessarily kill them yourselves as in Itachi's case seeing Shisui die and aiding him in the process somewhat was enough to awaken his.--Cerez365™ 04:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Drawbacks Shouldn't we add the topic drawbacks to the article like detoriation of eyesight...akz! (talk) 05:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I meant should we add it as a separate sub-topic in this article? akz! (talk) 12:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Too little information to make into a section of its own. Omnibender - Talk - 19:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia I've noticed that this page doesn't contain trivia fact about MS's abilities' names. All of the MS techniques are all related to Shinto mythology. Why hasn't anyone posted that??.-- (talk) 14:01, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's MS As stated by Shee in episode 202, Sasuke has in his left eye the power of Amaterasu and with his right eye he can manipulate chakra form of Amaterasu. But the manga doesn't say anything like this ^^^ And also I've never seen Sasuke using Tsukuyomi, only genjutsu. So, should it be changed?! akz! (talk) 11:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :C said it in chapter 464, page 7. He's used Tsukuyomi on B-413, page 8, Danzō-480, page 6 and possibly the Yotsuki Clan Member- 408, though it's nothing like Itachi's.--Cerez365™ 11:46, August 23, 2011 (UTC) yeah, it was definitely a genjutsu(413), but nowhere it's stated that it was Tsukuyomi. Same with Danzo's case. Madara stated that it was a weak genjutsu but not Tsukuyomi. I am also confused as C (in the anime) said that in his left eye the power of Amaterasu and with his right eye he can manipulate chakra form of Amaterasu. But in the manga(464), C says nothing about the power in Sasuke's right eye.... akz! (talk) 12:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :As far as I know regular genjutsu has never been cast with the Mangekyō Sharingan. Danzō also told him that his Tsukuyomi was vastly inferior to Itachi's in chapter 478 page 3. It was also never said that C said it in the manga, it's just something that was observed and maybe incorporated into the anime at that point.--Cerez365™ 12:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I know that C never said that in manga. But I think regular genjutsu can be cast with Mangekyo. akz! (talk) 12:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :The only reason that we should list Sasuke as an user of Tsukuyomi is his use of Susanoo, since it requires the user to master both, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. There was never a situation that clearly proved Sasuke's use of Tsukuyomi. Even Danzō didn't mention Tsukuyomi. He only said, Sasuke's Genjutsu is far below Itachi's Tsukuyomi (or so). Seelentau 愛議 15:38, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Why would Danzō compare basic genjutsu to something like Tsukuyomi when naturally it would not be as powerful? Unless he wanted to berate Sasuke, at the same time however, Sasuke's ability with genjutsu has never been poor. To me, it all points to them talking about his use of Tsukuyomi.-Cerez365™ 15:50, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I know. But still he never really mentioned it. What we believe or interpret in those sentences is something else. Seelentau 愛議 15:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::: I think Danzo compared Sasuke's genjutsu with Itachi's Tsukuyomi as he found that both the brothers had same ability. akz! (talk) 16:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::It still would not make any sense to compare genjutsu of a lower class with Tsukuyomi since Sharingan wielders were capable of using genjutsu. Emphasis was also placed on his right eye in all the instances I noted, and like I said before, I can't remember base genjutsu being used with the Mangekyō Sharingan. It might not have been explicitly stated but implications of its use is evident.--Cerez365™ 17:00, August 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::It would make perfect sense to compare genjutsu of a lower class with Tsukiyomi, the entire point was to emphasize that Sasuke's MS genjutsu is inferior. It really wasn't tsukiyomi, here are some crucial pieces of evidence: ::::::1. Chapter 142, page 15. Itachi uses Tsukiyomi against Kakashi for the first time. He tells Kakashi that a Sharingan can make some resistance against his Mangekyo Sharingan (implying that there is regular MS genjutsu), but he has a special technique called Tsukiyomi that only someone with Uchiha blood could endure. Danzo's ability to dispel Sasuke's genjutsu is consistent with this statement, and Kakashi's failure to resist tsukiyomi is also consistent with this statement. ::::::2. Chapter 415, page 9. Sasuke uses his amaterasu manipulation ability, looks to the right and says "is that the mangekyo's power?" The chapter is titled "a new power", and the only new thing Sasuke has done is amaterasu manipulation. Using amaterasu itself is old hat, and there was never any fanfare for the genjutsu. ::::::3. Chapter 417, page 9. Only after learning both amaterasu in his left eye and this new move in his right eye does Sasuke unlock a "new power" (later confirmed to be Susanoo in Chapter 464, page 16). He had his genjutsu and amaterasu heading into the killer bee mission, so he would already have unlocked susanoo if your explanation was correct. ::::::4. Chapter 464, page 7. This chapter is clearly laying out Sasuke's moveset. C says "in the left eye, amaterasu, in the right eye, the power to control it". Those are Sasuke's two powers, not "in the left eye, amaterasu, in the right eye, a powerful genjutsu". He says this even though he was hit by the genjutsu himself ::::::5. Chapter 464, page 16. Juugo confirms at the top of the page that the "new power" Sasuke mentioned after the Killer Bee fight was Susanoo. Sasuke says "only those have awoken both mangekyo eyes can use this ability...Susanoo". Notice the shift? He's not talking about amaterasu and tsukiyomi, just the left and right eye. This is at the end of the very same chapter that number 4 was from, where C lays out the abilities in Sasuke's left and right eye (neither of which is Tsukiyomi). ::::::This is pretty indisputable evidence. Sasuke's MS genjutsu is just MS genjutsu, not the special technique tsukiyomi. He had amaterasu in his left eye, then learned he could control amaterasu with his right eye (a power that is probably called "kagutsuchi") during the Killer Bee fight, which allowed him to unlock Susanoo before he met with the kages. The genjutsu is irrelevant for this, because it's not one of his special techniques. Kaidou (talk) 00:03, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Etenal Mangekyō Sharingan When we learn more about the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan we should make it ito its own page.--Chubzhac (talk) 01:11, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's just a variant of the Mangekyō though. I don't think there'd be enough information on the EMS or even the need for it to have it's own article since Sasuke's is the only one we know anything about.--Cerez365™ 01:45, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Huh? I'm fairly sure Itachi said that the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan is a completely new Dōjutsu. Not to mention he also said it brings the user new powers... and most in the manga consider it superior/different from the regular Mangekyō Sharingan, not a mere evolution stage like the tomoe's of the Sharingan. I mean it's pretty stupid imo to put in Sasuke's and Madara's info box that they have the Mangekyō Sharingan when in fact it's the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan... also why is Eternal putted in quotation marks? -- (talk) 17:00, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Edo Tensei - Mangekyō Sharingan If I know no better, Itachi didn't use too much of MS technique in the first place. but now that he's in Edo tensei mode (to say nothing about Koto Amatsukami), is he's still affected by the "ever vanning light" effect? (if you dunno what i mean, I'm talking about the eye-deterioration till blindness effect that comes with MS activation) or is it the same as Kakashi's MS where the deterioration rate is either nonexistent or obscure (no obvious symptom)? Ar-cen-ciel (talk) 04:24, September 1, 2011 (UTC) if itachi is summoned using edo tensei, then he cannot be damaged. i think that means that he can't be affected by the deterioration from MS. Because of the Edo Tensei, I doubt it. He seemed to use Amaterasu and Susanoo without any negative side effects like coughing up blood or fatigue besides bleeding eyes. Either it's taking a while for the blindness to start setting in or he has his own "Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan" like Sasuke and Madara but without the fusion of another Mangekyo. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) No he simply is not sick anymore. Since his new body is healthy and immortal he is not sick anymore and his eye sight as at full health too and most likely cannot deteriorate since Edo Tensei will just heal it back to full health. (talk) Now you're speculating. You don't know the condition of his eyes, so you can't say that they're at full health. For all we know, he might only see blurs. And his body is far from healthy. Don't forget it's basically composed of ash. That's not healthy, even if it doesn't cause him any problems. Ryne 91 (talk) 07:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke's Left EMS Wouldn't it be a good idea to make a flash picture or however you call it of Sasuke's left EMS since the let one has Itachi's upside down in his own Mangekyo so there is a difference. --BlackGhost91 (talk) 04:43, September 2, 2011 (UTC) There is no need for it. There is no major difference, except one is upside down? So it seems pointless to do. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) SusnaooUnleashed has a good point. It could just be a simple drawing. Often in the manga and anime the sharingan is depicted at different angles and are not always in one position. Banan14kab 06:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I really hope Kishimoto changes the left one so it says the same as the right one, either in upcoming chapters or in the tankōbon. Omnibender - Talk - 23:46, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Mangekyo sharingan's powers Does MS power's differ from user to user?I f so why does itachi and sasuke have same powers.Can madara use those powers too?Does shishui's MS have only one power? So far yes. Some powers are not totality unique like the databook and Madara said about Sasoono. We don't know. We don't know.Umishiru (talk) 03:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Mangekyo picture Doesn't Sasuke's EMS look more like this, instead of the current picture that is present on the page? (talk) 21:02, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :That's merely a fan colouring of the last panels of chapter 553. Sasuke's EMS looks exactly the same in the svg image. Omnibender - Talk - 21:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, i know, but in the colouring, as well as in the actual Manga page, the inner black outlines form a circle around Itachi's MS, instead of a hexagon, like in the current picture. In short, i'm saying that it should look more like this, though i don't know if it's that big of difference... (talk) 02:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Fan coloring on both.Umishiru (talk) 02:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I know, and it's not like the Sharingan images posted on this page are coloured by Kishimoto himself, everything here is done by fans. I'm just saying that the inner outlines of Sasuke's EMS, look more like a circle, instead of the standart hexagon, like the picture posted on the page, but if you don't agree with me - that's fine... (talk) 19:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Spectre What is that spectre behind Madara with the four sockets in its eyes with the sharigan. You know after he got his EMS? :Has not been explained. Jacce | Talk | 18:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) It is most likely a metaphor for his power. How it was only complete after he obtained his brother's eyes. That spectre it's the container of the eyes ,of the power ,the new and old pair of eyes as Itachi said. Obtaining Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan To get the eternal mangekyo you have to take another mangekyo sharingan and transplant those into you, which would also require you to remove your own eyes, so why could the other person not simply take your eyes also and both of you get eternal mangekyo sharingan. --Inutsu (talk) 17:36, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : The full details of how to attain the EMS are still a bit blurry, but what's know is that it's a one way process, meaning that the discarded eyes are of no further use (usually cuz of the damage they sustain). Darksusanoo (talk) 17:39, October 27, 2011 (UTC) That sound resonable. Guess such an easy solution is too much to hope for. --Inutsu (talk) 17:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a simple matter of two things: ::# The eyes are probably integrated into one another hence how they look in Eternal form. ::# You can't transplant a working kidney and give somebody your diseased one and expect it to start working just because it's in another body.--Cerez365™ 17:45, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Them being integrated as you said would make sence however the 2nd part not. If your eyes are going blind from the mangekyo sharingan then you steal another person who is also going blind from mangekyo sharingan (though not neccessarily as blind as you are) then you still gain the eternal mangekyo so the reverse should hold true as well. If what you said first is true, which sounds as good or better than anything else, than that explains it if not however, then the only explanation is what Darksusanoo said that they become unreversably damaged by the transplanting process or else they would surely have just transplanted back and forth. Your theory DarkSusanoo is wrong as Itachi went completely blind right before he died. Sasuke almost went completely blind before he had his eyes taken out and had Itachi's eyes implanted. Itachi's eyes WERE blind and yet when they were implanted Sasuke acquired perfect vision, to the point he could see fine in the dark I think the blood of the reciever of the eyes flowing through the transplanted eyes sets everything in motion, the fusion of the mangekyo designs, the powers all of it. (talk) 07:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) We don't know how the process of obtaining the EMS works. We know what they do to make it occur, but that's it. Anything we say on the matter would just be speculation, so it would not be in our best interests to give answers. This isn't a place for speculation. Ryne 91 (talk) 07:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I disagree that the eyes merge into one pair. The eyes exchange theory sounds reasonable and my answer is because one took the other's eyes to surpass him/her not to be equals. * To obtain a Sharingan, you have to live through some frustrating situation/emotional stress. * To obtain a MS, you have to kill the closest person (friend,parent,sibling,lover) * To obtain an EMS, you have to take the same eyes of your relative. Siblings killed each other to obtain the greater power, thats the curse of hatred ... endless lust for power. And I agree about the blood thing. The blind eyes gains a new light by changing a host ... they are actually not really blind, they just sealed themselves so the user is "forced" to take his/her sibling's eyes to gain a new light and greater power. Don't want to speculate, but it seems its possible to attain a MS and EMS since Kakashi and Shisui were able to do so. I don't see Kakashi killing the closest person to him and when he used it first time on-screen, a seal was used. Not to say a Databook says Kamui is obtained by training one's chakra over and over so most likely with Kamui comes MS as well. And EMS is most likely possible to gain by switching eyes but the sibling would have to overcome the curse of hatred first :P --Elveonora (talk) 07:53, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I would like to remind all that this isn't a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 18:39, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Omnibender this is just a really interesting and confusing subject.--Inutsu (talk) 04:43, November 20, 2011 (UTC) why did madara and izuna just trade eyes? Why did one brother take the others and just, what? "threw out his first eyes"? :Because of reasons already discussed above that shouldn't be further discussed, as this isn't a form. Omnibender - Talk - 14:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Sasuke MS Should we write that Sasuke's MS has a shape of a star? What do you think? The shape is already mentioned. --Elveonora (talk) 09:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Kakashi's Mangekyō Is it worth mentioning that Kakashi appears to be able to activate and deactivate his Mangekyō Sharingan at will despite not being an Uchiha? --TricksterKing (talk) 04:23, January 11, 2012 (UTC) It's not like he's turning off his ordinary Sharingan. Skitts (talk) 04:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Combining Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan and Rinnegan So we learn that Madara awakened his Rinnegan before he died with his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan... Isn't it logical then that we combine a page that tells that the Sharingan (explaining the three stages) becomes a Mangekyo Sharingan, which then becomes Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which THEN becomes Rinnegan? Of course, it would be a small page. The full explenation of each Dojustu would be a redirection to another page. (already existing ones) Antonino200 (talk) 23:06, January 28, 2012 (UTC)